<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait A Minute by aprilforjuly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219007">Wait A Minute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilforjuly/pseuds/aprilforjuly'>aprilforjuly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilforjuly/pseuds/aprilforjuly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's break up."</p><p>"Wait a minute"</p><p>Maybe the universe just say 'wait a minute' to us?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait A Minute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>November 23, 2013</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Wait a minute."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The tanned skin -tall one called the boy with round glasses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I - I saw it first", said him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cliche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu, the tall one, was a shy person but he really want the ramyun cup. He couldn't eat the other ones. He was thankful that there was one left. But now? Huh!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I got it first." A deep voice greeted Mingyu's ear and their eyes met. The boy named Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu was a nerd but he's not that dumb to realize what happen, he felt that sparks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People called it, 'Fallin in love at the first sight'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They ended with sharing the ramyun because Wonwoo couldn't help but laugh when Mingyu's stomach rumbled. They shared their daily life at school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu and Wonwoo were in their first year of high school. They attend the same school but have never met before. Not until that day that made them friend, nerdy bestfriend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>May 8, 2016</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu was there for Wonwoo for three years, on his best or worst.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu was there when Wonwoo sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu was there when Wonwoo sick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu was there when Wonwoo happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu was there to tell Wonwoo about his feeling on their graduation day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gyu"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Won"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hahaha again? You first."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hahaha and you always let me say it first, Gyu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beautiful ones first."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo blushed a little and then WHAM-!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh! Wonu! You want to put someone in the hospital on your graduation?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That bad?", Wonwoo caressed Mingyu's head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A kiss will heal." Mingyu smirked. "Ya!! Stop! Why'd you pull my hair?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Another nonsense words and I'll really put you in the hospital."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dude you gotta chill out!" "Oh! Tell me what you want to say"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That... Ugh you ruined the moment."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu raised his eyebrows over what Wonwoo said. "If you don't wanna tell me, I'll tell you first. I..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like you! No no. I love you! I- " Wonwoo fidgeted with his own words. Mingyu stop him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait a minute."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It shouldn't be like this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo smiled bitterly, "Hahaha how dumb me. You might think this is a joke. You only think of me as a bestfriend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu hugged Wonwoo when he saw Wonwoo teary eyes. "I'm the one who should say that. You're not allowed to say it to me first."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you let me first. You..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo wanted to say more but blocked. Mingyu made him to say no more by a kiss. A soft kiss. Everyone who saw them will know they're so in love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do love you. I love you. And I never thought of you only as a friend. I even liked you before we became friends."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's collar, pulled him into a gentle yet deep and passionate kiss.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Time was flies so fast. It's been four years already.</p><p>From nerdy bestfriend to nerdy couple and became the couple goal at university.</p><p>But...</p><p>These days, they were like strangers. Wonwoo seems like a different person to Mingyu.</p><p>That wasn't the face he knows.</p><p>That weren't the expressions he knows.</p><p>That weren't the warm feelings he knows.</p><p>That weren't the warm hugs he knows.</p><p>That weren't the kisses he knows. Not even they tasted each other's body. No love, just lust.</p><p>Mingyu tried his best to make his Wonwoo back. But that day still came. He knew that day will come sooner or later.</p><p>"Please don't do this"</p><p>Mingyu still hung on that fragile twigs.</p><p>"Let's break up."</p><p>"Wait a minute"</p><p>That day, that night at Wonwoo's apartment.</p><p>"So are you leaving like this?"</p><p>"Mingyu. Sorry."</p><p>Mingyu laughed bitterly, "Stop saying that you're sorry. If you do that what should I do?"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Our little conversations...<br/>Our morning calls...<br/>Our hand holdings...<br/>Our hugs...<br/>Our kisses... and another things that I won't be able to do anymore. So it's really over?"</p><p>Wonwoo kept quiet. Their moments were popping up in his mind. He felt so bad. Mingyu was a good guy. But he lost it, that love. If he kept Mingyu for himself it'll hurt him. Mingyu deserved someone better.</p><p>"No matter what I say, you'll saying goodbye", Mingyu's lips were shaking. He bit his lips to hold his tears.</p><p>It was Mingyu's saddest voice that Wonwoo ever heard.</p><p>It was Mingyu's saddest face that Wonwoo ever saw.</p><p>"I tried... I tried... But I can't feel it anymore. And I won't hurt us anymore.", Wonwoo couldn't see into Mingyu's eyes.</p><p>"You must've had your reasons, it must've been really hard for you as well" </p><p>"Please stop being an angel. I don't deserve. Sorry. I'm really sorry..." Wonwoo started crying.</p><p>Mingyu got closer and hug Wonwoo. "Ssh.. don't be." </p><p>"So it's really over... Your love." he said wryly.</p><p>Wonwoo couldn't answer it. He cried louder.</p><p>"Ssh... you know how ugly you are when you cry hm?", Mingyu caressed him gently.</p><p>"Wonwoo, love, sorry I couldn't make you love me any longer. I don't know if I'll be able to forget you. Maybe I can, slowly, little by little. I'll let time heal and try to live well. So, I wish you live well too."</p><p>Mingyu wanted Wonwoo know how much he love him. He hugged Wonwoo tightly.</p><p>"Won, I want to kiss you....", there was a pause, Mingyu continued "for the last time, may I?"</p><p>They kissed in tears. Shed all feelings. </p><p>Mingyu pulled back, look Wonwoo at his eyes, asking for permission to do more. Wonwoo nodded.</p><p>Mingyu's lips grazing against Wonwoo's cheek before locking onto his. It tasted sweet and soft, as always. His own hands cupped Wonwoo's face, exploring those features, remembering every inches.</p><p>Mingyu was being careful, and Wonwoo pulled back, grabbing Mingyu's hands and putting them back on his hips. “Stop. Just kiss me. Kiss me. Wreck me.”</p><p>They engaged in another kiss. They felt so fondly for. It felt so right yet so wrong.</p><p>They were laying in bed. Took off each other's clothes without breaking their kiss. </p><p>Mingyu broke the kiss. He looked at Wonwoo's eyes, kiss it softly. "Don't you dare to cry when we're apart. 'Cause I can't do this anymore."</p><p>Called Wonwoo egoist, called Wonwoo bad, called Wonwoo bitch, he pulled Mingyu and makes himself on top of Mingyu, locked his lips with the latter. He didn't want hear it.</p><p>He kissed passionately, deep and move to Mingyu's jawline, neck, chest, every inch of him and slowly going down between his legs. Mingyu moaned loudly and louder when Wonwoo grab and suck his hard.</p><p>"Wonwoo... I'm close...", made Wonwoo suck his cock faster.</p><p>"Mmmm.. ah.. ah....c-coming.." </p><p>Mingyu's cum dropped on Wonwoo's jaw. Right after Mingyu's came, Wonwoo put the cum to his hole. He was preparing his hole with his two fingers.</p><p>Mingyu saw it and hard again.</p><p>When fingered Wonwoo saw how hard Mingyu now, he grab Mingyu's, rub the tip of Mingyu's against his hole. He couldn't wait any longer to have that long-fat-girthy dick inside him.</p><p>Wonwoo spread his legs more, put Mingyu's into his hole. He moved, make Mingyu's slide in and out of him fast.</p><p>Made them give out a groan in pleasure.</p><p>Mingyu liked this position the most. He could see how beautiful Wonwoo was. How his mouth open and moaning. How the sweat ran down his beautiful face. How he moved his body to reach their heaven.</p><p>But he could see no more after this night.</p><p>They came together, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into his arms, kiss his forehead sweetly.</p><p>"Thank you, love." Mingyu paused to look into Wonwoo's eyes and continued, "I don't what will happen tomorrow, I don't know what kind of future we'll have, I just hope for the best, for you, for us. I do really grateful for every seconds we've been through and sorry for my bad."</p><p>"Mingyu... I love you. Sorry. Sorry I can't be with you anymore."</p><p>"It hurts... it hurts so much here." Mingyu touched his chest. "But if you wanna be free, so I'll letting you go."</p><p>Wonwoo kissed Mingyu. The most soft, sweet and sad kiss that they ever had.</p><p>A goodbye kiss.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We both believe there's fate.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No matter how far we are apart,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no matter how fade this feeling will be,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no matter how long it'll take,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>they'll find a way to their forever home.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So if we are really mean to be,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>our fate will lead us.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maybe the universe just say 'wait a minute' to us?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>- Wonwoo</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @aprilforjuly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>